grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuchsbau
and can be expanded and season 3 episodes need added}} Freddy Calvert Rosalee Calvert Gloria Calvert DeEtta Calvert Ryan Showalter Ian Harmon Sam Bertram (possible) Alicia Julie Julie's Mother |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} A Fuchsbau (pronunciation: FOOKS-bow; Germ. "fox hole" or "burrow") is a fox-like Wesen known for being extremely sly and cunning. Appearances Season 1 Freddy dealt in herbal remedies, including those extracted from human organs, from his Exotic Spice & Tea Shop. Monroe warns Nick, "Count your fingers after you shake hands with a Fuchsbau." Once he had proof of the human origin of Gallenblase, Nick returned and interogated Freddy for his contact's name. Nick also told Freddy that he no longer dealt in human organs. A young Fuchsbau is picked up by Lena Marcinko (he thinks he picked her up) and then killed by her because of her Spinnetod nature. Sam Bertram, the owner of the shop that was robbed, swallowed the Coins of Zakynthos, hence the episode title. A female Fuchsbau is seen at the dancing bar, cheering on a fire dancer. Freddy was killed by two Skalengeck who went to the shop to steal an exotic spice called Jay. Before he died Freddy managed to bite a chunk out of one of thieves legs. His sister Rosalee arrived from Seattle to close down the shop. On seeing Freddy's blood on the rug, she woged in front of Nick, and so realised he was a Grimm. While checking the stock she woged for Monroe and he responded by woging. She explained that she wanted to be sure that he knew Freddy. When the two thieves returned she managed to escape, and asked Nick to ask Monroe to guard her. Rosalee used her knowledge of the Portland wesen drugs scene to locate the Trauminsel where Clint Vickers and Joshua Hall (the thieves) could be found. When Clint held Monroe at gunpoint Rosalee hit him in the head with brick,allowing Nick to arrest him safely. Nick called Rosalee about the Seltenvogel, Robin Steinkellner. He called later and Rosalee and she read the instructions on how to safely extract the Unbezahlbar from her neck, out of one of the shop's books. Rosalee and Monroe determine that the potion affecting Hank and Wu is Zaubertrank 23 and prepare a cure which works on Wu, but they ae unable to use the cure on Hank because the effect has progressed to a coma.. Ian Harmon, one of the Laufer's leaders and an old boyfriend of Rosalee's, was chased and shot by a hunter of the Verrat named Edgar Waltz. He was nursed back to health by Rosalee, and killed Waltz with Nick and Monroe's help (although Nick and Monroe were actually against it at first). He then left Portland with Nick's help. Rosalee and Monroe test Adalind's cat to dermine how to cure Juliette's coma. Season 2 Monroe and Rosalee arrive at Nick's house, just after he is talking with his mother about the car crash she supposedly died in. They are quite surprised at the destruction of Nick's house and Nick tells them that Kimura is responsible. Monroe and Rosalee realize that someone else is in the house by catching their scent, at fiirst thinking it to be Kimura. Rosalee corrects Monroe by saying "That's not a him. It's a her." When Kelly attacks Monroe and pulls out a knife, Rosalee goes to attack but Nick pulls her back. They are both shocked when they are told Kelly is Nick's mother. Rosalee tells Nick that the spell that put Juliette into a coma is called L'espirit Ailleus which causes memory loss. Rosalee says that she and Monroe are working on the cure, but that it will take 16 hours for it to be ready. She speaks to Nick on the phone as he is about to face the Mauvais Dentes, saying the potion will only work for the next forty-five minutes. Rosalee and Monroe wait impatiently at the hospital while Kelly and Nick fight and kill the Mauvais Dentes. Just as they give up and head into the hospital, Nick and Kelly arrive. Rosalee instructs Nick to give Juliette six drops in each eye and tells him it will not wake her though, and there is no way to know if it has worked until she does awaken. She and Monroe drive Kelly home, and Rosalee tells Kelly about the events of Woman in Black and how she trusts Nick. She then hugs Kelly (to the surprise of Monroe). Rosalee is later threatened by Catherine in the Spice Shop and calls Nick to tell him. Rosalee enters the spice shop to find it damaged with the cat having escaped its cage. She manages to get it outside when Monroe enters. They hear the squeal of tires and a MOW! It sounds like the cat has been hit by a car. Monroe asks her to go on a picnic with him. During the picnic they are attacked by an infected Stangebär. They manage to escape via Monroe's car and drive back to the spice shop. Once there, Rosalee begins to get very touchy with Monroe. She begins to heavily kiss him. Simultaneously, Monroe is speaking to Nick on the phone, who tells him about the symptoms of the infection (being extremely lovey). Monroe realizes that Rosalee is exhibiting this one symptom and promptly sees a scratch on her neck. Monroe hangs up and tells her that she is infected. While Monroe is making the antidote for the disease Rosalee breaks out the window of the spice store. At this point Nick has arrived at the store, along with Hank and another infected Wesen. Nick goes after Rosalee in the back alley way. She then attacks him with a pair of scissors. Nick disarms her and knocks her unconscious. He then brings her back into the store and is fed the antidote. She later wakes up and asks Monroe if they kissed, which he tells her that they did. Rosalee goes over to Monroe's house for dinner. She and Monroe discover that they both like the same artist, and begin kissing. In the middle of this, they are interrupted by Angelina, and Rosalee leaves. She later apologizes to Monroe over the phone, and tells Angelina, Nick, Hank and Monroe how to make the potion which will put Monroe into a living death. During this episode, she leaves to look after her aunt who has had a stroke. She is also notably relieved when she hears Monroe is alright after he takes the potion, and says she can finally sleep. Rosalee calls Monroe, who is watching the Spice Shop for her, and informs him of an order placed by Leroy, a man with balance problems. When Monroe calls Rosalee later, he realises he made a mistake and she tells him that on a scale of “one to ten”, mixing up Viscum Coloradum with Nepeta Asgresis is an “eleven”, at which he decides to pay Leroy a visit. Rosalee calls Monroe at the spice shop and says that her Aunt is getting better and she should be home in a week or so, Monroe has to end the call as Captain Renard comes into the shop. Rosalee says he'll call later.. Monroe receives a call at home from Rosalee, and he tells her about the Nick/Juliette/Renard drama. Rosalee figures out that Renard was the one who woke Juliette from her spell induced coma. She also tells Monroe that her Aunt is doing much better and that she is returning to Portland. Monroe tells her that he will meet her at the bus station when she arrives. The next morning Nick and Monroe meet Rosalee at the bus station. Rosalee steps off the bus and greets Monroe with a kiss. She greets Nick and then tells them they need to get to the spice shop right away as she thinks she knows what the problem is. At the shop, once again, Rosalee blends a batch of the potion for Nick to drink. At first Nick doesn't realize the side effects, but he then falls over and turns red in the same manner that Renard did when he took the Heart Purification Potion. Rosalee escorts Juliette and Captain Renard into another room while Monroe pricks Nick's thumb and takes a sample of his blood. Monroe gives the sample to Rosalee, who adds it to part of the potion she is making (just Juliette's) for Renard and Juliette. Rosalee and Monroe talk about the bank robbers and the possibility of getting the Wesen Council involved. Monroe hopes it won't come to that. Rosalee addresses a meeting of very scared Wesen in the spice shop and promises that she will deal with the situation. They are scared that they will be the victims of a "witch hunt" after what happened in the bank robbery. Monroe and Rosalee are talking about the meeting when reveals that her father and her brother had a contact on the Council, she and Monroe search Freddy's papers and find the contact details and Rosalee makes the call. While Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee are talking about Captain Renard, Nick says that he woged into a Hexenbiest. Rosalee says that as he is male, he is technically a Zauberbiest. Juliette visits Rosalee at the spice shop and describes what is happening to her, and Juliette asks Rosalee to come over to see if she can see any of the things that she has been seeing, but when Rosalee comes over, she is unable to see any of the things Juliette has been seeing. Later, Rosalee helps Nick after he gets blinded by Andre. She finds the cure for the Jinnamuru Xunte toxin, and once Andre is stopped, and Monroe scoops out his eye, Rosalee prepares the cure and administers it to Nick's eyes to help him regain his vision. Monroe gives Rosalee a clock for the spice shop. Rosalee and Monroe are enjoying a quiet evening at the spice shop when Juliette arrives and tells them about her visions of Nick. They accompany her home and when Monroe blurts out a reference to the trailer, Rosalee says that it may be necessary for Juliette to go there to see if that helps with her memory. Rosalee is on jury duty, and at the hearing for Don Nidaria. When she leaves she goes to the spice shop to lay down. Monroe comes over, and she tells him she hasn't been feeling well and that at the court, she felt one way about the case, but suddenly was leaning the other way. Once Monroe discovers that the defense attorney, Barry Kellogg is a Ziegevolk, he calls Nick and Hank to the courthouse and tells him what he discovered Back at the spice shop, they tell Rosalee what's going on and they start looking for a way to stop him. Rosalee discovers that Ziegevolk have a special gland and finds a neutralizing potion. She makes the potion and give it to Monroe to inject into one of Kellogg's toads before he eats it. Rosalee as the jury foreperson announces the guilty verdict, meaning that Kellogg couldn't sway the jury with his pheromones, and that the potion worked. Everyone is celebrating in the back room of the spice shop and Kellogg comes to the spice shop for help. Rosalee comes out of the back room, and Kellogg recognizes her from the jury and accuses her of poisoning him. He woges and attacks her, but Monroe woges, grabs Kellogg, and throws him into shelf of supplies while defending her. Rosalee and Monroe are talking in Monroe's kitchen about whether Monroe should invite his parents to Portland. He is unsure because Nick might cut off their heads as they are not Wieder Blutbaden. They start kissing and Nick arrives back, causing Rosalee to agree that it may not be such a good idea at this time. Rosalee is in her shop when Nick comes in to ask about Glühenvolk. She says that she thought they were extinct, as they were hunted for their luminescent skins, and that when she was little, she thought that seeing one was good luck and that she thought they looked beautiful. When Nick tells her about the cow ovaries she produces a book and says the there are two of them, because the female is pregnant and the male must be doing the hunting. When Nick tells her that there have been 27 attacks, she states that the female must be about to give birth. Monroe then walks in and Rosalee tells him about the Glühenvolk. She says that they must help them, and insists that Monroe and her are going with Nick. When they find George Lazure's trailer and enter, Rosalee finds a knife that she identifies as a fleshing knife. Rosalee then finds the bottle of Sauver Sa Peau and Monroe says that if a Wesen is shot with the bullets, the bullets will kill the Wesen, but the potion would cause the Wesen to remain in full woge after death for 6-8 hours. As they leave the trailer, Rosalee pours the Sauver Sa Peau down the sink and Monroe take the bullets. When they arrive at the cabin where Jocelyn is, Rosalee introduces herself, Monroe, and Nick, and explains that they are there to help. When Jocelyn woges, Rosalee declares that she is beautiful. Jocelyn then starts to go into labor and Rosalee takes charge. Nick goes to get the first aid kit from his SUV and Rosalee instructs Monroe to hold Jocelyn's hand. Rosalee then delivers the baby as Vincent returns. When Lazure confronts them, she, along with Monroe and Vincent woge and challenge him. It is Nick's revelation that he is a Grimm that distracts him sufficiently, so that Monroe can attack, and Nick can grab Lazure's gun to shoot and kill him after Lazure knocks Monroe out. Rosalee, along with Nick and Monroe wish Vincent, Jocelyn, and the baby good luck as they drive away in Lazure's truck on their way to Alaska. Rosalee, Monroe, and Hank are talking in Monroe's living room about how strangely Nick has been acting and about the picture that Nick drew of Khloe Sedgwick woged. Unfamiliar with the Wesen, Monroe decided to take them to the trailer. Rosalee is amazed by the contents of the trailer, especially, the cabinet that is filled with weapons, up until Monroe mentioned that those weapons were used to hunt and behead Wesen. Monroe gives Hank and Rosalee books to try to identify what Khloe is, and after awhile, Monroe figures out that she is a Musai. At the spice shop, Rosalee and Monroe discover that a Musai's lips secrete a kind of psychotropic substance for which there is no medicinal antidote. Rosalee theorizes that as the effect is like love, that the only cure would be the real thing. Rosalee and Monroe ask Hank where Nick is. They tell him that there's no way they can break the connection between Khloe and Nick if it's already been established and it will only get worse when they are together. Juliette enters the shop and tells them that she remembers what happened the night Nick took her to the trailer but did not believe him. They tell Juliette that Nick is currently under the influence of a Wesen and that she is the antidote. Monroe and Bud arrive at Rosalee's shop with Juliette, who has asked to see them Woge. Rosalee agres with Monroe that Juliette deserves to know about Wesen, and woges first. Rosalee has dinner with Monroe and they start making out. Rosalee prepares an antidote to the Cracher-Mortel spit, and injects it into Al and some other zombies. Season 3 Rosalee is with Monroe and Juliette when the police led by Sergeant Wu arrive at the container yard to rescue them from the zombies. Rosalee returns to the spice shop with Monroe and Juliette to make more antidote, and while there realizes that it could be inhaled. Juliette works out how to do it and all three manufacture the antidote. At the container yard she throws the antidote into the container full of zombies, and when all goes quiet inside tells Wu to open the door. Webisodes Part 1 "A Sore Subject Rosalee tells Bud that she will be able to make a remedy for his hair loss problem. Part2 "A Helping Hand" Rosalee makes the remedy with Monroe's help. Monroe does not follow the instructions precisely. Part3 "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Rosalee give Bud his remedy. She also tries Monroe's dandelion and seaweed cookie. Part 4 "Late Night Crisis" Bud returns to the shop suffering from extreme hair growth, Rosalee has to make a new cure and then washes it into Bud's hair. Characteristics Compared to many canid Wesen, Fuchsbau have a mild woge. They grow long orange fur, as well as either white or black patches all over their body. Their facial features remain relatively the same, save for becoming slightly more pointed. They also gain sharp canine teeth, fox-like ears, fox-like eyes and a black fox-like nose. Their hair stays roughly the same. They do not have any strength enhancement or superiority over the humans that other canine Wesen such as Schakal and Blutbaden obviously have. However, their jaw muscles are powerful enough to at least tear off a chunk from their victims, but not enough to cause significant damage. They are known to have an excellent sense of smell, comparable to a Blutbad's, as seen when Monroe and Rosalee scented out Nick's mother in his house in Bad Teeth. Their sense of smell becomes stronger when they Woge. Behavior Generally deemed as "liars" by the Wesen community, Fuchsbau may deal with shady transactions, including the buying and selling of human organs. Despite this, Fuschsbau are loyal and friendly to those whom they consider friends. They generally prefer to avoid confrontation; however, they will fight when forced to do so and will not go down until they at least succeed at biting off something from their adversaries.They prefer to ambush and surprise those who come after them. They will fight for causes they believe in, as shown by the number of them in the Resistance (against the Verrat), namely Ian Harmon and Rosalee Calvert's parents and grandparents. Like many Wesen, Fuchsbau fear Grimms, however they are willing to at least work with them. Images Ryan Showalter Morphs.jpg|Ryan Showalter woges. Ryan morphs into fox.png Picture 2.png|Freddy is scared by Nick when he discovers he's a Grimm. FreddyFuchsbau.jpg 114-club fuchsbau.jpg|A female Fuchsbau at the fire dancing club. 115-rosalee morph2.jpg|Rosalee Calvert 115-freddy death.jpg|Freddy Calvert in Fuchsbau form after being shot multiple times before reverting to human form upon death. Harmon_full_morph.png|Ian Harmon woged under the care of Rosalee. Harmon morph.png Fuchsbau Calvert1.png 118-Rosalee morph.png 204-Rosalee infected morphed.png 204-Rosalee rage.png 204-Rosalee knocked out.png 219-Rosalee woged.png 221-promo trailer Rosalee woged.png Fuchsbau alicia2.png Fuchsbau alicia1.png 310-Alicia woged.png 310-Juliette and Alicia hug.png Trivia *Fuchsbau skin is more valuable than Blutbad skin. See also *Grimm Guide profile Category:Vulpine Wesen Category:Comic Book Wesen Category:Canid Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German